A Mysterious Girl
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: Usually when you become a teen, your birthday is the best day ever. Not for Rydel Lynch. Her parents kicked her out of the house on her 13th birthday and since then, Rydel's lived alone. She won't let anyone in and lived on the streets until she turned 15 and got for a job and soon got herself a rundown apartment. What happens when a mysterious boy tries to break down her walls?
1. Prologue

**I know I deleted my other Rydellington story, so I decided to make a better one. In this fanfiction, Rydel is not related to the other Lynchs, and the other Lynchs will make brief appearances. Also, her parents aren't Stormie and Mark and her parents won't appear in the story, but will be talked about a lot.**

**Rating: T (May POSSIBLY have a bit of M later on. Still not sure yet.)**

**This story will be mostly Rydel's POV, but this chapter will not have any POV and sometimes I'll do Ratliff's POV.**

**Summary: Usually when you become a teen, your birthday is the best day ever, right? Well, not for Rydel Lynch. Her parents kicked her out of the house on her 13th birthday and since then, Rydel's lived alone. She won't let anyone in and lived on the streets until she turned 15 and applied for a job and soon got herself a rundown apartment. What happens when a mysterious boy tries to break down her walls?**

**I'm not sure if the summary will fit so I put it here just in case. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>August 9th, 2006<strong>

Rydel was so excited to be turning thirteen. She always wanted to know what being a teenager was like. Soon, she'd be able to get a cell phone and go to big parties. She couldn't wait.

She skipped downstairs and saw about five different suitcases by the kitchen table. She cocked her head in confusion.

"Mom? Dad? Why are are there suitcases in the kitchen?" Rydel asked loudly.

There was no response.

Rydel saw a note taped to one of the suitcases. She picked it up and read it.

**Dear Rydel,**

**Your father and I went on vacation and we packed your bags because when we come back, we expect you out of the house forever.**

**You've always been a burden to us and we can't take it anymore.**

**You will not be missed.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mom and Dad, but don't ever call us that again.**

Rydel had to read the note four times to make sure she was reading it right. She couldn't believe she was being kicked out. She angrily went over to the container that her par- Whoops, Alyssa and Fred put spare change to save up for a rainy day. And boy, was today a downpour.

She grabbed her bags and walked out the door, never looking back on the place she used to call home. Tears of anger and despair fell rapidly down her cheeks. She had nobody.

* * *

><p><strong>August 10th, 2008<strong>

Rydel knew that when she turned fifteen, she could apply for a part time job. Because she had to cut back on food so that she could have enough money, all of her clothes became baggy.

The only reason she had any money left was because she would sit and play her guitar for tips. She usually did pretty good with getting tips. But she always had barely enough money.

She would go to the local YMCA and pay five dollars to "exercise", which really meant use the gym shower and bathroom during summer vacation and school vacations. She would go twice a week. She was living on the streets and she had bought a tent, sleeping bag and pillow with the rainy day money the same day she had gotten kicked out.

She had set it up next to a convenience so she could use their bathroom and buy some snacks. She was surprised that her school never found out she was homeless. She made sure to be good all the time so the school didn't have any reason to call home and find out the truth.

During the school year, Rydel would sneak in the girls' locker room after hours and use the showers there and save money.

She applied for a job at every supermarket and ended up working at Hannaford. She made pretty good money. After working there for six months, she was able to buy herself a small run down apartment across from her school.

So.. This is her life now. She never let anyone in and sat alone everyday At lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Yeah.. This isn't going to be that much of a happy story.<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. There's a New Kid In Town

**This is going to take place when Rydel and Ratliff are 17. So it's not going to be present day. Just thought I'd tell you ahead of time. And this story takes place in Littleton Colorado.**

* * *

><p><strong>September 5th, 2011<strong>

**Rydel's POV**

Today is the first day of my senior year and it couldn't have come any time sooner. I'm sick of people looking at me funny because I don't dress in the latest fashions or do my hair differently. Well excuse me for getting by on Hannaford's salary because I was evicted at thirteen.

Nobody knows why I'm always quiet in school. I refuse to answer any question and I can see the teacher give me dirty looks when I don't answer. I wish they'd walk a mile in my shoes. I bet they wouldn't want to engage a conversation with anyone either. I had to lie about my age in order to get this apartment. According to what I told them, I'm twenty-one. But it doesn't matter. When I can get a full time job, I'll move out of this dump and get a better house. After I get a car, of course. I can't take a bike for the rest of my life.

I stepped out of the shower and changed into my clothes for school. In the last four years, I've gone clothes shopping twice. I need to make do with what it have, and it's not much. When I'm desperately low on cash, I do what I used to do when I was homeless; play my guitar on the street for change. I wish sometimes I could go back in time to the day before I was evicted and just rage to my so called parents. The people who were suppose to love me broke me in ways I never saw coming.

Anyway, I combed through my wet hair and put my hair into a ponytail. I slipped on my dirty pink converse sneakers and grabbed my lunchbox, and backpack. I went down to the storage room and grabbed my bike. Even though my apartment building is right across the street from school, I rode my bike on most days because I have work directly after work and it's easier to change into my uniform in the school bathroom and ride my bike to work.

I parked my bike and entered the school. The halls were filled with hormonal crazed teenagers trying to find their new classes. I saw faculty showing freshman kids around the school. I also saw a couple of sophomores and juniors taking the tour as well. The tour is for any new students at the school.

A senior looked over in my direction. I've never seen him around before. Not even when I used to live on the streets. He looked interesting, but I vowed to never let anyone in ever again.

He looked only a few inches taller than me. He had a black tank top on and over it was a casual sweater. He had on blue jeans that hugged his legs just right. He also had on black converse sneakers. He had light brown hair that went down to his neck. He smiled at me. I didn't know what to do. Nobody's really taken an interest in me in so long. I dismissed him and walled away.

I just hope I never have to see that boy ever again.

* * *

><p>I walked into my first class and saw a lot of vaguely familiar faces sitting in desks across the room. I sat in the desk closest to the back window. I saw kids roll their eyes at me. I looked down at my wrists. I used to steal the plastic knives from the school cafeteria and cut myself at night in the old tent I used to live in. Then I got my apartment and bought myself kitchen utensils and kept a small knife hidden away and I'd cut myself with it. I still cut myself but not as frequently anymore.<p>

The teacher walked in with a boy next to her.

"Good morning class. We have a boy who just moved from California. His name is Ellington Ratliff," the teacher explained. I examined the boy.

It was the boy that looked at me in the hallway.

The teacher pointed to the empty seat next to me. "Go sit next to the Rydel. Just a warning, she doesn't talk at all," the teacher said. She looked annoyed when she told Ellington that I don't talk. Sometimes I wish I had the courage to tell this whole school off.

Ellington nodded and sat beside me. I rolled my sleeves up because he would be able to see my cuts from how close he had to sit.

"Hi," Ellington smiled. I gulped nervously. He tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him.

"I'm Ellington, but I prefer to be called Ratliff. I don't really know anybody here. How do the kids treat you?" he asked. Why was he trying so hard to start a conversation with me?

I shrugged. "You don't know?" he chuckled. I shook my head. I really did know. They all hate me. But I didn't want to talk. One girl just totally terrorizes me. Her name is Lilly. I can't stand her.

Anyway, Ratliff nodded confused. He got the hint that I didn't want to talk and focused on the teacher.

* * *

><p>Today feels endless. It was only lunchtime and I felt like I was trapped in here my entire life.<p>

Recently, I've been sneaking up to the rooftop at lunch because Lilly would terrorize me at my table and it would usually result in a ruined lunch.

I opened my locker door and a pile of notes fell out. I sighed heavily before bending down to pick them up. I already knew what would be contained in them.

I picked up the first one and a blade and a napkin slid out of it.

I unfolded the paper and read the note.

_Here you go. I thought you might need these to kill yourself._

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. But I wouldn't let her have the satisfaction.

I picked up all the other notes and they weren't pretty.

_Bitch._

_Effing loser._

_Kill yourself, anorexic bitch._

_Rot in hell._

The tears were falling fast. Shouldn't I be used to this? This is the billionth time that she's left mean notes in my locker. But she's never told me to kill myself. She never called me an anorexic either. I know I don't eat a lot but it's not by choice. I only have a few dollars. I'll probably have to play my guitar on the curb no later than three days from now.

I heard someone coming. I quickly threw away everything, minus the blade. I slid the blade in my pocket and grabbed my lunchbox. I shut my locker and ran to the rooftop.

The warm sunshine warmed my face even more. The tears continued to fall. Why was I even born? If I was such a burden to my parents, why didn't they get an abortion? What did I ever do wrong?

I frequently ask myself these questions. It seems that I was just a mistake. My body is so bony. You can see the outline of my rib cage. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs as I sobbed.

I heard footsteps approaching. I gasped. What if it was a teacher and they were going to call my parents and find out I've been living alone? Quickly, I ran to hide. I ended up tripping over myself and falling on my face. I grimaced in pain.

"Who's there?" a voice asked. Shit! It was Ellington, or Ratliff.. Or whatever he told me to call him. "I saw you run up here? Who's there?" he asked again.

I tried to stand up but my head was dizzy from the fall and the fact I haven't eaten all weekend. I moaned in pain.

I could vaguely see his figure, but my vision was too hazy to see clearly. "Oh my God!" he gasped nervously before running to me. He cradled me in his arms.

"Say something," he said nervously. "J-Just.. Just l-let me g-go," I gasped weakly before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, not that happy of a story.. Please review! :)<strong>


	3. Just Trying to Help

**Ratliff's POV**

So this was not what I expected my first day at Littleton High to be. I met this gorgeous blonde girl with alluring chocolate brown eyes. I think I may be falling for her. But she won't talk to anyone. I was determined to change that.

I was walking to the cafeteria for lunchtime, when I heard sobbing. Curiosity struck me and I followed the sound of the sobs.

I ended up running up a flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. I heard the sound of someone falling and groaning.

"Who's there?" I asked.

No response.

"I saw you run up here. Who's there?" I asked again. I ran around nervously looking for the person.

I finally found who it was. It was that girl. I think the teacher said her name was Rydel. She looked like she was about to faint. "Oh my God!" I gasped. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I sat down beside her and gently cradled her in my arms. Her eyes were struggling to stay open.

"Say something," I chocked nervously. "J-Just.. Just l-let me g-go," she gasped weakly before her eyes closed.

I gasped. She looked so weak. I pulled out my cell phone and called for an ambulance. "Hello?" the man over the phone asked. "Yes. I found a girl unconscious on the rooftop of Littleton High. All I know is she's about seventeen," I explained nervously. "Okay. We'll have an ambulance on the way and we'll contact the school," e man said before hanging up.

I gently grabbed Rydel's hand. I could see the dark circles underneath her eyes. I don't care what she does to try and push me away, I'm not going to budge.

* * *

><p>The hospital waiting room was a tense environment. I wa pacing back and forth and chewing my nails nervously over a girl I just met today who's only said a total of five words to me. There was just something about her that made me care so much.<p>

A doctor came out and approached me. "Are you here with Rydel?" the doctor asked. I nodded. "Is she okay?" I asked nervously. "Yes. She didn't fall unconscious from the fall, but the fall didn't help. The main reason was lack of food and water," the doctor explained.

My eyes widened. "We also retrieved this from her back pocket," the doctor said as he pulled something out of his lab coat.

A blade.

It took me a minute to process what he had just dropped into my cupped hands. I've never met this girl before today and I already can feel my heart shatter at the thought of her sliding this cold blade across her wrists.

"Oh my God," I whispered to myself. "Rydel is in room 312 if you want to see her," the doctor said before patting my back. I nodded as I slid the blade into my pocket. The doctor walked away and my legs carried me to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rydel's POV<strong>

My head was pounding and my stomach growled loudly. I needed to eat something, but every time I'd try to wake up and eat, my body wouldn't let me. I could hear the sound of a door opening and closing. A pair of feet shuffled in my direction. My eyelids were feeling a bit lighter.

"Rydel?" an echoed voice asked. My eyelids began to rise slowly. "Hey, are you awake?" the voice asked. Everything was bight and blurry. My eyes soon adjusted to find Ellington hovered over me.

"E-Ellington?" I stuttered weakly. He nodded. "What happened?" I asked hoarsely. "You fainted at school. I had to call an ambulance for you," he explained. "What time is it?" I asked. "3:45, why?" he asked. "C-Can I use you phone? My boss is going to be wondering where I am," I explained. He nodded before fishing his cell phone out of his pocket.

I looked at the advanced cell phone placed in my hand. I had no idea how to use it. "You don't know how to work an iPhone?" Ellington asked as he furrowed his brows in confusion. I shook my head and a blush came to my cheeks.

"Here, let me help," he insisted before gently taking his phone from the palm of my hand and tapping random things.

"What's the number?" he asked. As I said the number, he tapped a few things on his phone and he handed it to me. I could tell that the call was in progress so I pressed the phone to my ear.

After four rings, a voice came through the phone. "Hello?" the voice asked. It was my boss, "Hi.. It's Rydel," I said. "Where are you? Your shift started an hour ago," he said uptight. "I'm sorry. I fainted in school today and a boy took me to the hospital, I just woke up," I explained.

"Oh.. Well I'll let you rest. When you get better just give me a call or stop in, okay?" he said. "Okay. Bye," I said relieved, "Bye," he said before the line went dead.

"Here's your phone back. Thanks," I smiled before handing Ellington back his phone. "No problem," he smiled.

"Rydel.. Why was there a blade in your back pocket?" Ellington asked. My eyes widened. "How'd you know?" I asked confused. "The doctor found it," he explained. He gently took my arm and rolled up my sweatshirt sleeve to reveal my cuts. "I don't get it. That blade looked brand new and these cuts look at least a week old," he said as he examined my wrists.

"It was a new blade. I just hadn't used it yet," I said. "Why do you hurt yourself? I know I just met you, but I want to help you," he said as he rolled down my sleeve. Why? Why does he want to help me?

"Ellington, I appreciate the offer, but I don't need help," I insisted. "But-" "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled in frustration.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered before getting up and leaving.

Why did I loose my temper? He was just trying to help me.

_Because he likes you!_

**No he doesnt!**

_Yes he does! Did you see the way he's looked at you all day? He's falling for you._

**No! He can't like me!**

Ugh! This argument with myself was tiring. I looked down sadly before laying down on my bed. As soon as my head made contact with my pillow, I was out like a light.


	4. Finally Telling Someone

**1 Week Later**

**Rydel's POV**

It had been one week exactly since I met Ellington Ratliff and we had an encounter at the hospital. I apologized the day after I snapped at him and he forgave me. Even though I apologized, I didn't want to get close to him. I didn't want to get close to him and have to face the heartbreak. It was hard enough to do once, but not again. That's too unbearable to even think.

I went up to my usual spot on the rooftop to find Ratliff already there and waiting for me. "Hey Rydel," he smiled. Why does he always do this? Why is he trying to gain my trust? Doesn't he get the hint that I don't trust anyone anymore? I'm pretty sure my old friends think I'm dead at this point. I moved all the way across town so I would never have to see my parents again and I never told any of my friends I was leaving.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked stunned. "I've noticed that you spend study hall and lunch up here, so I thought I'd join you and make you less lonely," he explained. I felt a ping of guilt for being this hostile towards him. I know he's trying to help but I don't need his help. If I wanted to make friends, I would've by now.

"But.. I wasn't lonely before," I said softly. "Well.. Now you have company," Ratliff said. "Um.. Okay," I said awkwardly before sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

I ate my lunch silently. I could tell that Ratliff was just trying to let me talk when I was ready to. But he should know that it won't happen. After I ate, I could feel the breeze brush against me. I brought my legs up against my chest and rested my chin against my knees.

"You cold?" Ratliff asked. I shook my head. I could feel my body shiver. "Well the fact that you're shivering doesn't really convince me you're not cold," Ratliff chuckled. He slid off his hoodie and wrapped it around me. I flinched at his touch. "Are you okay?" Ratliff asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," I whispered before giving him back his sweatshirt and running as fast as I could down the stairs. I ignored all of Ratliff's pleads to make me stay.

The tears were spilling fast and I ended up crashing into someone. "I-I'm sorry," I sniffed. "Rydel?" the voice asked. I wiped my eyes to see the guidance counselor across from me. She's the only teacher that seems to actually want to take interest in me.

"Do you need to talk to me?" she asked. I shook my head. "Rydel.. Come on," she said before standing up. She held out her hand to me. I was hesitant but I gently grabbed her outstretched hand and she helped me up.

I saw her turn around to face someone but I hid my face because I didn't want anyone else to see me like this.

* * *

><p>We walked into her office and I sat down on the love seat. Instead of going to her desk, she sat next to me.<p>

"Look sweetie. I remember you from when I used to work at your middle school. You were always so happy and talkative. But since seventh grade started, you were a totally different person. I think right now is the perfect time to ask you.. What happened to make you shut everyone out?" she asked.

The eight words that I swore not to say until I was on my death bed were aching to come out. I never thought I'd be considering telling someone the five words that I still need to tell myself really happened.

My mouth articulated the words and there was no turning back. "I got kicked out," I mumbled before looking down and avoiding eye contact. Mrs. Jones gently lifted my head to look up at her. "What do you mean, dear?" she asked concerned and confused.

"M-My..." I gasped. I was actually trying to say it. "My parents kicked me out of the house," I gasped before the tears fell rapidly. She sat still for about twenty seconds. Probably trying to process the information. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and just let me cry. "Oh my God," she whispered.

After about twenty minutes of crying, I finally pulled away and wiped my eyes. "When did this happen?" she asked as she wiped the tear that had fallen down my cheek.

"M-My thirteenth birthday," I sniffled. "They left a stupid note on the table with all of my stuff packed," I grumbled. "What did the note say?" she asked. "It said that they left for a vacation and they expected me to be out for good when they got back. They said that I've been nothing but a burden to them and they couldn't take it anymore," I choked. She gasped.

"Rydel. Where have you been living?!" she asked nervously. "Well.. Before I left the house, I stole the cookie jar that had about a thousand dollars in it for rainy day money. I used it to by a pillow, sleeping bag and tent and lived on the streets," I sighed. "WHAT?!"

"But when I was fifteen, I got a job at Hannaford's to help me get money for an apartment. I live in the building across from school," I explained. "But you can't get by on just a part time job salary," she said. "I know. When I'm really low on cash, I play my guitar and sing songs I've written or songs that I love to hear for loose change. I always get a lot of money," I said. She relaxed a bit.

"Please don't say anything about me living alone. I already had to lie to the landlord about my age. I plan on getting a full time job after I graduate from here and then when I get decent money, I'll live near a college and then I won't have to lie anymore," I pleaded.

"Alright, you're secret is safe with me," she gave in. "THANK YOU!" I gasped before engulfing her in a hug. She hugged back. Soon, I pulled away.

"Honey, I've noticed how that Ellington boy is trying to talk to you but you keep shooing him away. Why?" she asked.

"I don't like getting close to people anymore. I don't want to put my trust into someone and have them screw me over like my parents did," I explained. She sighed. "Rydel. You can't keep living your life with 'what ifs'. I see how upset he looks every time you walk away and leave him in the dark. You really need to talk to him," she encouraged. But it wasn't something I wanted to do.

"No! I can't! What if he realizes what I feel about him and never wants to speak to me again?!" I admit out loud. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth. "What do you mean?" she asked.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I couldn't deal with the subject anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>


	5. Music Project

**Rydel's POV**

I ran down the halls as if a bomb was about to go off. I needed to get out of there as fast as I could. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. It was currently free period so Ratliff could be trying to look for me around the school since we have ALL the same classes. I sneakily managed to get out of school and ride my bike across the street to my apartment building.

I just needed to forget this day even happened.

* * *

><p>My head throbbed as my eyes fell open. Why did I run out like that? Why do I have a crush on the boy that I try to push away? All of these questions just made my head pound harder as I shut my alarm clock off.<p>

Something inside of me knew that I would be seeing Ratliff more than I have to.

* * *

><p>The kids noisily settled in their seats as the bell rang. "Alright, settle down," the teacher ordered as he walked through the door. He took attendance as usual, but he decided to get smug when he called on me.<p>

"Oh, look who decided to show up for class," he smirked. The kids began to giggle among each other. All except for Ratliff. He gave the teacher a glare as he turned his back to the list of students.

After attendance, the students began to talk among themselves. "Quiet down," the teacher sighed in annoyance. The students stopped talking and looked at the teacher. "Thank you."

"Okay. Today, we're going to begin a project. Since this is music class, you'll have to write your own song and music to go with it. You will be working in pairs," the teacher explained. The class cheered. "But I will be assigning them," he smirked. The class groaned.

"Okay, look to the person next to you." The class began to look to the person. I looked to my right to find the window beside me. I looked to my left and my eyes widened.

My partner is Ellington Ratliff.

* * *

><p>Since the teacher only allows us to work on our projects at home, we were stuck doing a boring class assignment. Why can't he make music class fun?<p>

"So, when do you want to start our project?" Ratliff asked. "Tonight?" I offered quietly. "Okay. Do you want me to come to your house?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay. I'll be there around six. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Great. Well, bye," Ratliff smiled before running to his bus.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around before running back to me. "Where do you live?" he asked. I chuckled before pointing to the building across the street. Ratliff followed my hand and saw the building. "Oh, okay. Well, see you later," he smiled before running and disappearing into the crowd of people. I ran to my bike and rode it to my apartment building.

I parked my bike in the garage and went up to my apartment. I slid my key in the door and entered my apartment. Because I felt guilty about running off yesterday, I barely got to sleep. I trudged to the sofa and before I had known it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Knock Knock Knock<em>**

I groaned as my eyes fell open. What time was it? "Rydel?" a voice at the door asked. "It's open," I mumbled. But from how tired I was, it came out as 'isoin'.

"What?" he asked confused. "It's open," I mumbled louder. I knew he understood because I heard the door knob twist and the door open. The gorgeous brunette boy walked into the apartment.

Did I just call Ratliff gorgeous?

No I didn't.

He came into the living room and saw me laying on the couch. "Oh, did I wake you up? Do you want to go back to bed? I'll come back tomorrow," he asked. "No, it's fine," I yawned. He chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Your hair," he laughed. My eyes widened as I quickly wrapped my hair into a ponytail.

We got to work rather quickly. After about three and a half hours, we fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! This part has a bit of Rated M. Not a lot, but just a tiny bit. If you don't like Rated M, please skip the italicized section.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ratliff and I were still writing our song for the music project that we had to do.<em>

_"Rydel?" Ratliff asked shyly. I stopped strumming my guitar and turned to face Ratliff. "Yes?" I ask, feeling my heart begin to swell._

_"I don't know if you know this, but.. I love you, Rydel," Ratliff admitted. I laid my guitar down against the side of the couch and looked at him. I could see tje desire and love in his alluring brown eyes._

_"I love you too," I whispered. His eyes widened with happiness and his entire aura changed. He was happy._

_He leaned in and connected our lips together gently. I kissed back slowly and my arms snaked around his neck while his snaked around my waist loosely._

_Soon, we broke away slowly for air. We stared at each other, realizing that there was an unnoticed desire that decided to spark in not only myself, but him as well._

_"R-Rat-" "Shh.. Call me Ellington, tonight," he whispered in my ear, causing me to gasp. "Ellington," I gasped breathlessly._

_That seemed to make the desire incurable any other way. Our lips crashed against each other roughly, moving in a perfect sync. Our moans could probably heard all the way down the hallway._

_I felt Ratliff roughly begin to tug on my shirt as everything faded to black._

* * *

><p>I gasped as I jolted awake from that.. Weird dream. Why would I even think that? Yuck! I noticed that it was now pitch black outside and the digital clock on the cable box read 12:24 AM on it. Looking down my body, I saw a pair of arms around my torso. I looked up and saw Ratliff asleep with his arms around me. But instead of running away, I found myself resting my head against his chest again and falling asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shit chapter, I know.. But it was a filler..<strong>

**Please review :)**


	6. Kelly Voosen

**One Week Later**

**Rydel's POV**

It had been a week since Ratliff and I were paired up to do a project for music class, and I have to say, our song is coming along pretty well.

Sometimes, I wish that I could just trust someone, but the thought of letting someone in just gives me an anxiety attack.

I want to take it step by step so that one day I'll be able to almost fully trust Ratliff. Every time I've ran away from him makes me feel so guilty. All he really wants is to be my friend but I can't find it in me to let him break down my walls.

I decided that today will be the day that I start to engage in a conversation with him when he finds me at lunch.

The sound of the school bell ringing snapped me from my thoughts. I jumped in fear and clutched my chest in shock. I heard the sound of chuckling and my head turned to find none other than Ellington Ratliff himself chuckling at the fact that I jumped at the bell. My cheeks turned a rosy red color as I smiled of embarrassment.

"Alright class, we have a new student from California joining us," the teacher stated, causing the class to quiet down. "Ooh! Wonder if I know who it is," Ratliff mumbled.

Just then, a gorgeous brunette walked through the door. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a picture of all four current members of Fall Out Boy on it and the shirt said "Believers Never Die Tour Part Deux 2009". She was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans from American Eagle Outfitters. And she had on a pair of black converse high-tops. Any girl would envy her beauty. Her hazel eyes complemented the perfect straight brown hair that cascaded down to her shoulders and her perfect pale skin. Even I envy her beauty.

"Class, this is Kelly Voosen," Mr. Jonson announced. "Kelly?" a voice called out in surprise. "Ratliff?!" Kelly asked thrilled. It was clear that this Kelly girl was no stranger to Ratliff. "Well, it seems that you two know each other. Ratliff, would you mind showing Kelly around?" the teacher asked. "Not at all," Ratliff smiled.

* * *

><p>Lunch time soon rolled around and I made my way to the usual place that I eat my lunch. But something was different when I got up there.<p>

Ratliff was with Kelly.

I felt angry. This used to be the only place where I could be alone. Then _**HE**_ had to start following me here when he moved from California. But I guess I was always sort of okay with it. But now he brings _**HER**_ to _**OUR**_ place?!

Whoa.. Wait.. _**OUR** _place?

I meant _**MY** _place.

I shuffled awkwardly to the other side of the roof, where I know they won't see me, but I can still see them. And hear them.

"So.. The first dance of the school year is next week. Do you maybe wanna go with me?" Ratliff asked shyly. "Y-You mean like a date?" Kelly asked, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "U-Um.. I mean, if you want it to be a date," Ratliff stuttered. "Yes," Kelly smiled before kissing Ratliff on the cheek.

I couldn't bear to hear this anymore. I fished my old iPod out of my backpack and the song "Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today" **(1)** blared through my ear buds.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know : But the next one will be longer, I promise :)**

**(1)- Song: Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today by Fall Out Boy.**

**If you hadn't noticed by this chapter, I love Fall Out Boy :D**

**I'm seeing them in concert in 56 days! :D Which also means I get out of school for summer in 58 days! :D**

**Please review :)**


	7. True Feelings

**Bold=Conscience **_Italicized=Thoughs_

**One Night Later**

**Rydel's POV**

For the last two days now, it feels as if Ratliff has no memory of who I am. He's spent all of his time with Kelly. The me from a few weeks ago would be jumping for joy that I was back to being left alone. But not now. I just feel lousy.

I'll watch him walk down the hallways and he'll be holding hands with her and he'll walk right past me. It's like I was invisible to him. That familiar feeling I used to get the first few months after being evicted came back every time Ratliff wouldn't notice me.

I felt ignored.

I was snapped back into the cruel reality by the sound of my beat up flip phone playing the T Mobile jingle, indicating I was getting a phone call. I picked up the phone and read the Caller ID on the small screen.

Ellington Ratliff..

A soft sigh of annoyance came from my lips. Flipping the phone open, I pressed it to my ear. "Where are you? I thought we agreed six o'clock," I asked concerned. "About that.. Sorry. I forgot that we scheduled this and I asked Kelly out on a date. I can't make it," Ratliff explained.

"O-Oh.. Okay," I cracked. "Have fun," I added, obviously lying through my teeth. "Thanks. Bye," Ratliff said. "B-" I was cut off by hearing my phone click, indicating that he hung up.

I sat there, dumbfounded.

He just hung up on me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratliff's POV<strong>

I tapped the 'End Call' button on my iPhone before sliding it back into my pocket before turning my attention back to Kelly. How did I get so lucky? I remember back in California I had the biggest crush on her. But I always thought she was out of my league. But I was proven wrong.

"Who is that weird blonde girl that keeps passing by us?" Kelly asked. "Wait, you mean Rydel?" I asked. "Yeah.." she nodded.

"Well, she's kind of my friend," I shrugged. "Wait, what do you mean kind of?" Kelly asked confused.

"Well.. She doesn't really talk much. And she doesn't really tell me what's wrong. I kind of have to try and guess," I explained. "Well it's obvious she doesn't trust you. Why do you even talk her? Why are you even 'friends'?" she asked, putting air quotes around the word friends.

"Well because.." I trailed off. "Well?" Kelly asked.

Why do I even hang out with her? It's obvious that she doesn't want to be friends.

"I-I have no idea.."

* * *

><p><strong>Rydel's POV<strong>

I couldn't get him out of my head. Thoughts of how his date was going and what he's thinking about filled my mind to the point where it gave me a headache. Why do I feel this way?

**Because you like him!**

_Whoa, who are you?_

**I'm your conscience. So I can say that you really love this boy.**

_UGH! NO I DON'T!_

**Yes you do..**

_Do not!_

**Do too..**

_Do NOT!_

**Do too.**

_GO AWAY!_

**I can leave you alone for now. But I can't go away forever..**

Finally, that voice was out of my head. I'm not in love with Ellington! Ugh! Why do I feel that fluttering in my chest when I think of his name?!

**Because you love him!**

_I TOLD YOU TO GO AWAY!_

**I'm not leaving until you admit you love him.**

_Not going to happen._

**You haven't touched a blade since he found the one Lilly put in your locker and found out you cut. All because he was scared that you were going to kill yourself.**

_But-_

**And if he were like anyone else, you would've flipped out on them to go away more than you did to him.**

_.. So?_

**Exactly. You're running out of reasons to deny it.**

_Am not!_

**Are too! I'm not leaving until you admit you love him.**

_Fine.. I like him._

**Now say it like you mean it!**

_I did!_

**Lies..**

_I'm not lying!_

**Then say it again..**

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ELLINGTON RATLIFF, OKAY?!" I yelled. I gasped as I covered my mouth.

**There you go!**

My heart was racing even more now. My palms were sweating and my mouth was dry.

Oh my God.. I'm really in love with Ratliff..

* * *

><p>The next morning came faster than I had hoped for. How was I going to deal with this crush?<p>

The school halls were filled with passing kids trying to get to their classes on time. So far, there was no sign of Ellington Ratliff.

Hmm maybe I won't see him tod-..

My thoughts were interrupted by walking in on Ratliff making out with Kelly. My breath hitched and there was now a lump in my throat. Why can't that be me? Why her?

I passed right by them and continued walking to class.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around fast, and I know that Ratliff most likely brought Kelly to the roof, so I had no choice but to eat in the cafeteria. I forgot how loud the cafeteria was because I've been sneaking up to the roof too much. Kids were lining up quickly to get the terrible tasting cafeteria food. I stopped getting their food the day that I found two strands of long, grey hair and mold in my chicken.<p>

"Look who finally decided to show her face," a sarcastic voice called. I looked up to find none other than Lilly herself walking up to me with a tray full of spaghetti. She then pretended to trip and her tray went flying and hit my right in the face.

The entire cafeteria went silent. "Oops," she chuckled. The entire cafeteria broke out in laughter.

Ratliff was there too.

Laughing.

I shot Ellington a glare and it was obvious that he had seen it. After, I ran out of the cafeteria in total embarrassment. But on my way to the bathroom, something caught my eye and made my blood boil.

Kelly was cheating on Ratliff.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! I know overall the chapter kinda sucked.. Sorry :**

**Please review :D**


	8. Rydellington

**Bold= Conscience **_Italicized= Thoughts/Lyrics_

**Rydel's POV**

My blood boiled and the thumping of my heartbeat was so powerful, I'm surprised that the kids from three feet away couldn't hear it.

How could she be so ungrateful and risk loosing the luckiest thing she could possibly have?

Ellington Ratliff.

The boy slowly pulled away. "Why are you pretending to go out with that loser skinny kid?" he asked. "Back in California, he had this crush on me and now it's slipping away for that ugly, bony blonde girl.. Rydel," Kelly sneered.

I couldn't stand to hear all of the shit coming out of that bitch's mouth. I turned around to find Ratliff walking down the hallway.

Quickly, I ran to him. "Ratliff, I need to tell you something," I panted. "What?" Ratliff asked.

I needed to look both ways and made sure no one was paying attention. I quickly pulled him into the janitor's closet and shut the door.

"Whoa, what was that?" Ratliff asked surprised. "Ratliff.. Kelly's cheating on you," I admitted. I felt bad being the one to have to tell him, but I'd feel terrible if he found out months later while I knew the whole time.

"W-What?" Ratliff asked confused. "I just saw her making-out with this dude and she said she's only dating you so that crush you had on her before won't go away," I explained.

"How could-" "I'm sorry," I frowned. "How could you make up some stupid lie?" Ratliff glared. If this were a cartoon, my jaw would go down to the floor.

"Wait, what?" I gasped. "So first, you pushed me away since day one and now you suddenly make up a lame excuse that my girlfriend is cheating on me?!" Ratliff growled. There was a darkness in his eyes that I've never seen before. And I didn't like it one bit.

I was at a loss for words. Why would I do that? I mean it's one thing that I was upset that he got a girlfriend that wasn't me, but I would never do that to him. That's just wrong.

"Do me a favor, stay away from me," Ratliff hissed before storming out of the closet, slamming the door behind him.

The familiar feeling of abandonment burned in my chest, but harder than I remember it being last time. Then I realized.

I let him get too close to me.

I fell into the trap again. I'm such an idiot! I couldn't stand it anymore. I kicked over an empty bucket in fury before bursting out of the closet, slamming the door even harder than Ratliff did.

There was still three classes left in the day, but I had no interest in sitting next to Ratliff all day, or him moving his seat and giving me dirty looks the whole time.

The cool, autumn breeze was blowing in my face. I just needed to be alone.

* * *

><p>Slamming my apartment door behind me, I finally let my emotions run free. I sank down to the floor as I sobbed. I told myself over and over again not to get close to him and look what happens.<p>

Suddenly, a strong desire came into my mind.

Cutting.

**You can't cut again. You promised Ratliff you wouldn't.**

_Yeah? But where is he now?_

**It was all probably just a misunderstanding.**

_What's there to misunderstand? He made it clear.._

**But-**

_NO! Just go away! You've caused enough trouble!_

**Fine..**

The voice in my head finally went away. And not even a minute later, I was in the bathroom rummaging through the cabinets in the bathroom, in search for the unused blade that was stuffed into my locker.

Slowly, I slid the blade across my wrist. The familiar burning in my arm made me hiss in pain, but it felt so good. By the end of it, I had cut seven new slits in my right arm and seven on my left.

Luckily, I still had left over cotton balls and gauze from when I used to cut. After rinsing out the blade and drying it off, I opened the cabinet again and placed it on the shelf. Then, my hand wandered to the left and I grabbed the gauze and the cotton balls.

I winced in pain as I placed the cotton balls over my cuts. Lastly, I wrapped some gauze over the cotton balls.

**Now what did that solve?**

_Nothing.._

**I told you not to do it.**

_Just leave me alone!_

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

I know what you're all thinking. Why am I going to a school dance even though I know that they're going to be there?

Well back in freshman year, I made a promise to myself to go to every dance of my senior year. Stupid, I know. But I knew I'd feel guilty to miss it.

I had bought a tight, pink strapless dress back when school first started. Luckily, my cuts just look like I scraped myself on my bike or something, so I didn't have to cover them, but I covered them with concealer anyway, just in case.

After applying make up to my face, I slipped on my heels and walked across the street to the school for the dance.

* * *

><p>The dance had already begun when I came through the door. When I had entered the gymnasium, there were already at least seventy people dancing to the music.<p>

There were red and white balloons and decorations everywhere because our school colors are red and white. The plastic cups, plastic silverware, napkins and paper plates were also red and white.

My temporarily happy mood suddenly drained a bit when I saw Ratliff and Kelly linking arms as they entered the gym.

I turned away and hid myself in the crowd, just so they wouldn't see me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratliff's POV<strong>

**30 Minutes Later**

_So I lay my head back down,_

_And I lift my hands and pray,_

_To be only yours._

_I pray,_

_To be only yours._

_I pray,_

_To be only yours._

_I know now_

_You're my.._

_Only hope._

_Mmmmmmm.._

_Mmm mmm mm mm mmm.._

_Oooooooh... _**(1)**

Kelly and I swayed back and forth as Many Moore's voice echoed through the speakers. As she sang her last note, I leaned in and connected our lips together, which she kissed back.

Before long, our lips departed and Tik Tok began to play. "I'll be back, I need to use the restroom," I whispered in her ear. She nodded and I left the gym to the men's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Rydel's POV<strong>

I looked up from my almost full cup of fruit punch and saw Ratliff press his lips to Kelly's. Why was I doing this? This is the last homecoming dance I'll ever go to and I'm letting them ruin my good time.

I ended up going over to the desk in front of the DJ's turntable and writing down a selection.

If I Knew Then by Lady Antebellum.

As I stood up, I looked over my shoulder and saw Ratliff walking out of the gym. As soon as he was out of sight, I saw Kelly walk away and go up to the boy I caught her kissing last week.

"Hey, babe," she smiled before pressing her lips to his. My blood boiled as I watched the two of them make out.

After two minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I marched over to them just as they pulled away.

"Okay. You may have Ratliff wrapped around your finger in this lie, but you can't fool me. I don't care if he ignores me for the rest of our lives, but he doesn't deserve to be with someone that he thinks loves him, but doesn't at all. And you're a selfish bitch for manipulating with his emotions. He deserves someone who actually loves him!"

Kelly glared at me. "You're going to wish you didn't say that," she growled. I wasn't backing down. Suddenly, her bony fist collided with my eye. I lost my balance as I clutched my eye in pain, but managed to regain my balance. The crowd of people were all surrounding us. As soon as I could stand normally, I felt all of the fruit punch in the large bowl being dumped over my head.

I could hear everyone laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore. I sprinted out of the gym as if it were on fire.

I didn't even know where I was running to, nor did I care. But after a few minutes, I looked up to see that I was on the opposite side of the main entrance, I turned around and ended up crashing into someone.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. I didn't even realize that I was crying. I lifted my head to face the person, but I came face-to-face with..

Ratliff.

I gasped in fear. "Ryd-" I cut him off by turning around and running away."Rydel, wait!" Ratliff yelled as he chased after me. After trying to run for about a minute, I felt him grab my hand and turn me around to face him.

"Rydel, I-I'm so sorry," Ratliff whispered as my cries turned into sobs. I hate anxiety. It makes me seem like I'm crazy. Ratliff looked heartbroken, which only made me cry harder. As I began to tremble, Ratliff tried to pull me into a hug. My mind was telling me to pull away, but I just couldn't find any strength to do so. My body felt like it was paralyzed.

My knees were bucking down and I could feel myself begin to sink to the floor, and Ratliff sank down with me.

"It's okay. Let it out. Just let it out," Ratliff whispered. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, his voice cracking as he said the word 'sorry'.

I pulled away and looked up at him. I could see a tear trying to escape his eye, but he kept trying to blink it away. It finally fell down his cheek slowly, until I wiped it away with my thumb.

He wiped away my left over tears with his thumb afterward. He then looked down at my arms and he just stared for a moment. He gently grabbed my arms and brought them closer to his face.

"Rydel.." he whispered as he looked me straight in the eyes. "Did I make you do this?" he asked, referring to the fourteen new cuts on my arms. I didn't want to tell him the truth. I thought silence was my best option, but it was the worst.

His face went pale. "R-Rydel.. I'm so so sorry," Ratliff whispered brokenly.

My mind snapped back into reality and I realized..

He's trying to break my walls.

I gasped and stood up as quickly as I could. "Rydel, what's wrong?" Ratliff asked concerned. "Don't you see? I've been trying my best not to get close to you and now look what happened?!" I panicked. "What do y- Why were you trying to not get close to me?" Ratliff asked confused. "Because I don't need to be broken again!" I yelled.

Ratliff took a step back. "What do you mean? Rydel please tell me what's wrong. I want to help y-" "No! Just leave me alone," I said shakily before running off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratliff's POV<strong>

I never realized how deep her pain truly was until she ran away from me. If I ever find the person, or people that took her trust and broke it like that, I'll make sure that they don't live to see the next day.

Nobody deserves to go through whatever pain that she's gone through. And I made the stupid mistake of betraying the small shred of trust she had in me.

What's wrong with me?

Wait, don't answer that..

After Rydel was out of my sights, I ran back to the gymnasium and give Kelly a piece of my mind. And there she was, lip locking the same boy I saw her with before she humiliated Rydel.

"Hey," I growled. Kelly recognized my voice and quickly pulled away.

"Ratliff, he kissed me, I had nothing to do with-"

"Save it!" I yelled. "We're done!" I yelled angrier. "And we're done too," the boy growled. Kelly looked over to the taller boy. "W-What? Why, Kyle?" she asked heartbroken. "Because whatever plan you had was stupid! And I don't want to hurt these innocent people!" Kyle turned to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Ratliff, I'm so sorry for all this trouble," he apologized. "It's cool," I assured. He sighed of relief before walking away and joining some of his friends.

"Oh and Kelly?" I asked sickeningly sweet. She turned her head to face me. I picked up a full cup of punch and dumped it over her head. She gasped as the red liquid oozed down her white silk dress.

"Oops?" I said sarcastically before dropping the cup and walking out of the gymnasium, ignoring her forceful pleads to come back and apologize.

The cold autumn breeze hit me as I walked out of building. I needed to apologize to Rydel. I can see in her eyes she needs someone right now. Looking around, I saw an unattended flower cart. I approached it slowly. There were flowers of all sorts of gorgeous colors. Looking down, I saw a white sign with fancy printed words written on it.

Vases- $2.00 Bouquets- $2.50

I didn't remember seeing a vase in Rydel's apartment the last time I had been there, so I decided to buy her a bouquet of pink roses and a vase. I set the money on top of the cash box before running across the street as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>"3B, 3B," I chanted nervously as I ran down the endless hallways. Finally approaching it, I knocked on the door three times.<p>

No answer.

"Rydel, I know you're in there. Please let me in," I spoke to the door.

Still no answer.

My stomach began to churn. Endless possibilities of what she could be doing in there scared me to no end.

Was she cutting?

Was she trying to commit suicide?

Was I too late and she already did it?

Luckily, she forgot to lock her door and I ran in. I set the vase and roses down on the kitchen table. "Rydel?" I asked nervously.

Just then, the gorgeous blonde walked into the kitchen with her Nickelback t-shirt and fuzzy black pajama pants. Her wet hair was tied up into a ponytail.

"Ratliff.. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. I managed to block the flowers from her sight and pick them up. "What's behind your back?" she asked.

"Rydel.. I-I'm so sorry I betrayed the little trust that you were slowly giving. I'm such an idiot for doing that to you. You're a beautiful girl and I know something happened to you and made you not trust. But please forgive me," I whispered softly. I pulled the roses from behind my back and she gasped.

"Ratliff.. Did you buy those for me?" she asked in awe as she gently took them out of my hands. I nodded. "But I don't have a v-" I cut her off by stepping away from the vase that was on the table. Rydel gasped.

"Ratliff," she sighed before putting the flowers down. "Look, I don't know if I c-"

I cut her off by gently grabbing her arms and placing gentle kisses on all of her scars. "Ratliff! What're you doing?" she whisper-shouted in shock. I kissed the last scar and lifted my head, not daring to let go of her hands. "Making sure I heal what I'm not around to heal," I whispered.

Rydel had tears in her eyes before engulfing me into a hug. I hugged back, wrapping my arms around her torso. "Shh.. Baby, please stop crying," I whispered.

Rydel slowly pulled away. "Did you just call me baby?" Rydel asked. "Uh-um.." I stuttered nervously. I cut myself off as we got lost in each other's eyes.

I chuckled nervously and she smiled. I decided to take a chance. I gently wrapped my arms around her torso as she looked up at me. I gave her a look, asking for permission. She smiled and nodded.

Gently, I leaned in and connected our lips together. I felt her kiss back in no time as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We just stood there and enjoyed the kiss for about fifteen seconds before pulling away for air, but our arms were still around each other. "Please don't let me go," she whispered. "Never," I whispered. She closed her eyes as she pressed her cheek to my chest. I could tell she was tired as her breathing evened out.

I gently lifted her into my arms and carried her to her bedroom. I bent down and placed her on her bed and tucked her in. "I'll see you tomorrow," I whispered before turning to leave. I felt her grab my hand, causing me to stop and face her.

Her eyes could barely stay open and she looked at me pleadingly as she uttered the words "Please stay." "How could I say no to that?" I asked before slipping off my shoes and laying down next to her.

I slid under the covers and gently wrapped my arms around her torso. She rested her forehead against my chest and we fell asleep in that position.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me FOREVER to write! So happy it's up.<strong>

**So my friend's mother, my friend and I had this conversation a few minutes ago.. And this friend knows I write fanfictions on here, she's read them all..**

**Friend's mother: *Reading off her list of books on her kindle* Oh, don't read that book, it's sexual.**

**Me: *Looks at my friend with a certain face***

**Friend: *Looks at me with the same face***

**Yeah.. That was actually really ironic because her mom doesn't know I write fanfics (Neither does my mom...)**

**(1)- Only Hope by Mandy Moore**

**Anyway, please review! :)**


	9. PLEASE READ

**Hey guys..**

**Sorry this is not a chapter..**

**I know this has nothing to do with any of these stories, but please read..**

**I have a Wattpad account and my user on there is freakformusic. I made that account to write 1D fanfics.. I barely have any reads and I've been writing on there for about 7 months.. Can you guys please check it out? If you don't like 1D, you don't have to read it..**

**But if you or someone you know likes 1D, can you please check out my stories?**

**Thanks, guys :)**

**NEWS FOR THIS STORY! (A Mysterious Girl): I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm currently almost done writing the next chapter.**

**Thanks again for reading, sorry if I got your hopes up..**

**Brynne :)**


	10. Meet the Parents

**So.. Remember all the things I said were going to happen at the beginning of the story?**

**I may have lied.. **

**Oops?.. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Rydel's POV**

One week from today was when I began dating the sweetest, most caring boy in the world.

And his name was Ellington Ratliff.

My eyes slowly fell open to the sound of my phone ringing. Too tired to see who it was, I flipped my phone open and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?" I yawned sleepily.

"Did I wake you up, princess?" Ratliff asked softly. "Mhm.." I mumbled. "Well, I'm coming up to see you. Can you let me in?" Ratliff asked.

"Mhm," I mumble as I roll myself out of bed. I slowly stumble to the door. Once I opened the door, Ratliff was already waiting. "Morning, beautiful," Ratliff smiled before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Mmm.." I mumble sleepily. "C'mere," Ratliff whispered as he lifted me up bridal style.

I felt him walk me into my bedroom. He gently laid me down on my bed and before I was fully asleep, I felt him wrap his arms around me.

* * *

><p>My eyes slowly opened and I saw that Ratliff wasn't next to me. "Ratliff?" I asked.<p>

There was no response.

I slid out of bed and walked out of my bedroom while rubbing the sleep gunk out of my eyes.

"Morning, princess," Ratliff greeted before giving me a peck on the lips. "Morning," I yawned as I strolled to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug.

As I waited for the coffee to finish brewing, Ratliff spoke up. "Umm, I was wondering if.. You wanted to meet my parents tonight," Ratliff said nervously. "I'd love to," I smiled before leaning in and pressing our lips together. I felt him kiss back in no time.

* * *

><p>"How's this?" I ask nervously as I walk out of my bedroom door. I was wearing an Aeropostale t-shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans. I was also wearing a pair of black converse sneakers. And to top it all off, I was wearing a white beanie.<p>

"Rydel, you've tried on about fifteen different outfits and you've looked good in every one of them. Trust me, my parents are going to love you almost as much as I do," Ratliff said before giving me a peck kiss.

"Okay, I'm going to wear this," I smiled. "Ready to go? Dinner is in an hour," Ratliff asked. I nodded. We slowly linked our hands together and walked out of the apartment building and to Ratliff's car.

* * *

><p>"THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL," we horribly sang along to the radio. We both laughed at our purposely horrible attempt to sing to One Direction. They're honestly not that bad of a band.<p>

We turned on to Turner St. This street gives me horrible flashbacks. This was the street where I used to live with my parents.

"And, we're here," he said as he pulled into his driveway. I looked around the area and I felt my stomach drop when I saw..

My old house.

No, no, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Rydel, are you okay? You look a little pale," Ratliff asked concerned. "Fine," I said hoarsely. Ratliff looked at me unsure, but he shook it off and left the car. He walked around and opened the door for me. "Thank you," I smiled as he grabbed my hand and I got out.

"Wait here," he smiled as we walked up the porch. I nodded as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"Hey mom," I heard Ratliff say as he dropped his keys on the table. "Hey, Ell. What's up?" his mother greeted. "I brought Rydel here to meet you guys, is that okay?" Ratliff asked. "Yeah, but our neighbors are coming over tonight," she reminded. "Crap. I totally forgot," Ratliff stated.

"It's a good thing I made extra food," his mother said. "Now bring her in, I really want to meet her, considering how you haven't shut up about her since you met her," his mother chuckled.

"Mom," he wined as he walked to the door. "Alright, I'm sorry," she sighed as Ratliff opened the door. "Come on in," Ratliff smiled as he held out his hand.

I intertwined my fingers with his and we walked into the house.

"You must be Rydel," a woman smiled as she approached me. I smiled shyly and nodded. "I'm Cheryl. And you're even prettier than Ellington describes," she smiles.

"Mom," Ratliff wined louder than he did before. "Ratliff, it's fine," I assured him before turning to his mother. "Thank you," I smiled shyly. "You're very welcome," Mrs. Ratliff smiled.

"I hope you don't mind, but I didn't know that Ellington was going to bring company and I had invited the neighbors over," Cheryl stated. "I don't mind," I assured.

"Alright, they're going to be here soon. Rydel and Ellington, would you mind setting the table?" Cheryl asked. "Not at all," I assured. She smiled before going into the other room.

Ratliff and I began to set the table. It only took a short amount of time to do. "Hey, wanna go in my room?" Ratliff asked. "Sure," I nodded as he guided me up to his bedroom.

"Welcome to my bedroom," Ratliff gestured as he opened the door. "Nice room," I complimented as I looked around. "Thanks. Make yourself at home," Ratliff smiled as he laid down on his full sized bed.

I laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Ratliff?" I ask shyly. "Yes, princess?" Ratliff asked. "You said this morning I was meeting your parents.. Where's your dad?" I asked. I felt his body tense up a bit.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that I said parents," Ratliff mumbled. "If it's hard to say, you don't need to say it," I assured. "No it's fine. You're my girlfriend, you should have a right to know," Ratliff explained. I nodded and waited for him to speak.

"When I was eight, my father passed.." Ratliff admitted. "Sometimes I like to believe he's still here. That's why I accidentally said parents earlier," Ratliff added. "I'm so sorry, Ratliff," I assured. "It's okay," Ratliff sighed. I snuggled against him and I felt him tighten his grip a little.

"I'm kind of glad I got that off of my chest," Ratliff sighed of relief. "We've both opened up. Now we have nothing to hide," Ratliff smiled. I felt my stomach get in knots.

"Yup," I lied nervously. Luckily, he didn't notice.

After a few minutes of silence, Cheryl poked her head into Ratliff's room. "The neighbors are here and supper is ready," she said. "Okay," Ratliff responded as we sat up.

Cheryl left the room and we stood up. I felt my hand gently being intertwined with another. I looked down and saw Ratliff's hand perfectly intertwined with mine. We exchanged smiles before walking down the hallway and then down the stairs.

My warm and happy feeling left as fast as it came, if not faster.

My parents were the other guests.

Why, why, why, why, WHY?!

"Rydel, are you okay? You don't look so good," Ratliff asked nervously. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to him. "Yeah, fine," I lied. "Okay," Ratliff said, somewhat believing it.

This was going to be a loong night.

* * *

><p>"So, Rydel, is it?" my dad asked. If only Ratliff and his mother weren't here, I'd beat these douchebags senseless, but I had enough self control. "Yes," I said as nice as I could and looked over at him. "What grade are you in?" he asked. <em>You should fucking know, asshole<em> I thought to myself. "I'm a senior," I smiled. But that smile was totally fake.

I can see the scowl on my parents' faces that they're trying so hard to hide. I bet they can see mine, too.

As amazing as Cheryl's steak is, my nerves are so bad that I barely have an appetite. But I looked down and took three bites off of my steak.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Ratliff, can you help me clean the kitchen?" Cheryl asked. Currently, we were all in the living room. Ratliff and I were on the love seat while my parents were on the large couch.<p>

"Sure," Ratliff said as he stood up and followed his mom, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing with this family?" my dad growled. "I'm dating her son," I admitted. "This family is so nice. And that Ellington is a nice boy. Why did he choose you? There are so many women out there who are better than scum like you," my mom hissed.

"Well you get your character traits from your parents," I smirked. They were take. Aback for a moment, but my dad glanced up and down my body.

"What's with the slits all over your wrists?" he asked sarcastically, obviously knowing the answer. I gulped nervously and he smirked evilly.

"They wouldn't be here if you two weren't assholes," I grumbled. "That is no way to talk to us. We raised you better than that," my mother scoffed.

"You raised me?" I gasped as I stood up. "This is rich," I laughed.

"You evicted me at thirteen years old. And even before that, you were never around. You always "forgot" me after my dance classes or voice lessons and I'd have to take a ride home on the public bus. AND THAT WAS WHEN I WAS EIGHT! Because of you, I wake up every day petrified that the school is going to find out I live alone and put me into a foster home. And for a long time, I WAS ON THE STREETS LIVING IN A TENT! You are the reason that I never talked in school! You are the reason that these slits are on my arms! YOU ARE THE REASON THAT I CAN'T TRUST ANYONE! So don't you DARE say that you raised me better than that, because you didn't raise fucking shit!" I screamed.

My parents stood there dumbfounded. I saw that their glances weren't directed at me. I turned around slowly and saw none other than Ratliff also having the same dumbfounded look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I need to leave," I gasped before running out of the house.

I ran halfway down the front lawn and my entire body was shaking. I ended up falling to my knees and cradling into a ball. I wasn't crying. I couldn't cry.

"Rydel!" Ratliff gasped as he ran towards me. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around me. That was when I lost it. The tears suddenly just fell like Niagra Falls.

"Shh..." Ratliff soothed. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground. I turned my head and began to sob in his chest as he guided me somewhere.

I felt him sit down on a large swing as he cradled me. "Relax, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Ratliff soothed.

Finally, I managed to stop crying. Ugh, I'm such an emotional wreck. "So.. Mr. and Mrs. Lynch are your parents?" Ratliff asked in shock. I nodded. "What even happened with you guys?" Ratliff asked.

"On my thirteenth birthday, I went downstairs to find some suitcases in the kitchen. I also saw a note. It said that they left for a vacation and they expected me out of the house by the time they get home. And they said I've been nothing but a fucking burden to them," I explained.

"So you live by yourself?" Ratliff asked. I nodded. "Is that why it takes so much for you to open up to someone?" he asked. I nodded again.

"I love you, Rydel," Ratliff said with a serious tone. "I love you too," I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So Ratliff knows all now!<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
